Recording disks of various types are used for storing computer data as well as for other information such as sound or video recordings. A computer user or audiophile may own scores or even hundreds of such recording disks. Organizing these disks and storing them conveniently has been an ongoing problem. Many types of storage cabinets and containers have been devised. However not all of these make the recording disks readily available when they are desired.
For example, a computer user may Lave a very limited space available at a workstation with essentially no room for a storage cabinet or the like. Most computers Lave only a single player for each type of replaceable, recording disks, such as CDROMs. During a work day, the user may have to change disks many times. This often leads to a cluttered working surface with scattered CDROM jewel cases scattered thereon.
It would be desirable to provide an improved storage apparatus for recording disks which would allow computer users to store and organize many different recording disks without the need for a significant space for a conventional storage cabinet.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved recording disk storage apparatus' which can be used in conjunction with an existing support object, such as a computer component, like a computer tower or monitor.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved recording disk storage apparatus which is simple in construction and economical to produce and sell.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved recording disk storage apparatus which can be readily moved when desired.